


A Place In This World

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is rich, M/M, Magnus is poor, Malec, Malec Angst, Malec Smut, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, malec alternate universe, might be fluffy, might have a lot of sex, yes there will be sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a billionaire of his own company, sick of everyone only relying on him for his money. He one day meets Magnus Bane a local at a bar and offers to by him a drink. Their worlds collide instantly, but Alec doesn't tell Magnus he's rich, instead he pretends to be poor just to keep Magnus around...





	1. I don't know what I want, so don't ask me.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from watching an episode of Two And Half Men when Walden meets Kate and pretends to be poor. The idea isn't mine but everything else is and it might get a bit angsty and sad. 
> 
> The song 'A Place In This World' by Taylor Swift has also inspired this fic. Each chapter I write is based off a lyric from the song.
> 
> Also please note that I love to write but I might have some poor grammar here and there and hate betas so all mistakes are mine and I hope they aren't a distraction, and I also love to know how you like and always need motivation to keep going.

"Hey slow down, I don't want you drunk again tonight," Maia said to one of her regulars. "I mean, for once why don't you just talk to me like you used to...maybe it'll help." She was always so insightful and never wanted anyone who got drunk to regret it in the morning, especially Alec who she knew would because of the job he had to do in the morning. She sometimes wondered how the hell he even got through the day sometimes because he was right back here the next night. 

"Why, can't I just enjoy this beer without you nagging me?" Alec was already close to slurring but he just eye rolled and downed his beer, giving it a slam against the bar and demanded another.

Maia obeyed but held it back before Alec could reach for it, "I'm serious Alec, what's going on? You have everything. Your money makes money, yet you come here every single night and feel sorry for yourself... I'm sick of it actually."

"Are you seriously not going to shut up?" Alec whined a bit leaning back to lean forward as if he was he was going talk but instead he tried to reach for the drink. Maia gave him that glare of hers, her own eyes rolling and teased him before she pulled back again. "FIIIIIINE-UH." Alec groaned, "I'm fucking lonely as hell, I'm sick of being rich. I'm sick of everyone only wanting me because of my money..." He fell back again, slumping in against the bar as Maia handed him his fourth beer.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" She raised her eyebrows softly, and scrunched her nose at him. "I also think it's because you a really conceited, and tell people to google you when they turn you down... that's the only reason why they want you... you're so drunk half the time you probably don't remember that.. and let's not forget how many girls try and you turn them down because they aren't what you're really after..." Maia seriously knew everything didn't she?

"Shhhhh!!!" Alec snarled at her and again stumbling a bit against the bar, "Can you not, for real, Maia why do you think I'm so lonely? Every guy I ever dated always felt so secure and always wanted to stay with me because I have a lot of money... they're just as conceited as me if not more because they have such a wealthy boyfriend..." He explained trying defend himself but he really didn't even know if it was the truth, was he really that conceited? Did he really have a hard time keeping someone around because of the way he acted?

"It might just be the latter, Alec. You really are kind of a huge dick 99% of the time, if I were you I'd tone it down just a little bit and maybe that right person will come along." Maia actually had a bit of promise in her life, just as someone gorgeous as hell sat down next to Alec and looked like he had a lot of problems he was facing himself.

Alec was staring, but trying not to, now just side eyeing him, before looking at Maia who was smiling to herself for the moment, "Well, well, if isn't Magnus Bane, what do I owe this pleasure, you're usually not here on a Monday..." She poured him his favorite cocktail, something Alec never drank so he was curious to what it was already. He couldn't look away now, memorized by just his side view. 

"I was fired, they told me they were going to be downsizing the company, I doubt that's true... just leaves me completely unemployed again... at least I still have my passion for fashion..." He mumbled a bit not at all looking away from Maia, completely oblivious to Alec still staring at him. 

"You're also a poet and you don't know it..." Alec said out loud, "Maia his drink is on me..." He then added.

"Excuse me?" Magnus turned to look at the man sitting next to him, a bit taken back for that second how good looking he was too, well shit, he swallowed. "You really don't have to... you look like you lost your job too..." 

Alec felt offended, but stiffled a laugh, he was about to tell him just how rich he was, and how his money made money, but something stopped him... was Maia right? What if he lied and never mentioned just how rich he was. "I mean.. yeah.. I did... but it's alright, I got you.." Alec said with a bit of promise in his eyes and Magnus' soft gaze mirroring Alec's did nothing but smile softly and nod. 

"What's your name?" Magnus asked curiously. 

"...Gideon." Alec went and said his middle name as quick as he could, not that he thought Magnus would google him later like other people did. Maia rolled her eyes and Alec caught them but Magnus didn't. "Gideon Wayland." He nodded taking his roommate Jace's last name too so he really wouldn't know anything else about him as if he was already thinking about taking him into bed at this point. Again Maia went to say something but something made her think this might actually work for Alec. She knew a lot about Magnus too, and knew he was looking for someone to just because he was so lonely too. Alec might have been the exact opposite of what Magnus was looking for but she also had the notion what if opposites do attract...

"Well, hello Gideon. It's nice to meet you, thank you for the drink." Magnus said extending his hand for Alec to shake and there it was - it was all their unnecessary sparks surging through both of them...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Their bodies were slamming against every single wall in Magnus' apartment, their kiss so intense, their bodies on fire, literally burning with passion for each other. "Oh ow..." Alec laughed, "That one hurt, fuck..." He rubbed the back of his head a bit, as he leaned forward and bit down against Magnus' bottom lip, "You're apartment is quite small..." He noted which wasn't something he should have said during this time, but he never had felt this way either about someone he barely knew but the sparks and electricity between them was something he couldn't seem to let go of, and he was unsure what it was so he had to keep it up.

"Oh my god, shut up..." Magnus laughed at him, "Do you tell that to all the people you hook up with?" He raised an eyebrow pushing him down on to his bed and sliding in between his legs staring to take off his pants for him.

"Whaa- I mean no... I just... wait..." Alec shook his head and smirked evilly as he sat up, letting his pants slide off his hips and grabbed Magnus to get on top of him as he rolled him around so he was on top of him, "I bought _you_ the drink..." He said tantalizingly licking his lips and sucking softly at his bottom lip before dragging his tongue directly down his body as his shirt was being tossed over his head, while continuing down and popping his erection free. He admired it for a second before he gripped around it and guided it into his mouth. 

"Oh dear god," Magnus cried out lifting up his hips to fuck Alec's mouth, "But just because you bought me the drink does not give you the right..." He arched his hips even further into Alec's mouth but he still took all of him like the pro that he was. 

Alec slurped, licking the sides of his mouth and raised an eyebrow at him, "You'll live..." He snickered and went repeated his actions on his cock, sucking and bobbing his mouth around his length, he wanted no other man to ever suck his cock like this, suddenly he was his, and he hoped this was not a one night stand.

Magnus cried out in pleasure, not even able to tell Alec that was letting go, coming against his mouth, if he was being honest it had been awhile since he let someone do this. He'd been with a few people here and there too, but never came like this. "Shit, any one ever tell you how incredible you are?" He reached to touch his face and bring him up to kiss him.

"Plenty." Alec smirked against his lips before rolling himself down against him and draping his arm over his stomach. "I kind of really enjoyed that though, a lot more than I normally do..." He mentioned softly. 

"I'd like to know just where you came from, Gideon... don't leave me in the morning?" Magnus pouted a bit, his nose nestling Alec's chin. "They all do..."

"Is there a reason why?" Alec tried not to make his swallow noticable, usually they all left him too because he told them to, he made it known they were just one time things, but something had already came over him the second they were making out and slamming into each other all over Magnus' small apartment. 

"I mean just... they realize how pathetic I am? How sadly I live... how my clothing designs are all over the place and everything is well cluttered.. I'm not messy... it's all on organized mess you know? Maybe they realize how pathetically poor I am... I always tend to pick up the rich guys too... they don't want a guy like me...I hate rich guys actually all they think about is their money but they're really damn good in bed..." Magnus was completely honest with him giving him a bit of little curious eye wondering how he was so good at what they just did together, but Alec wouldn't lie to him would he? 

"Well, me... I'm not rich, psssh... and organized messed... that's cute... you're cute... beautiful actually..." Alec didn't want to lie, god he really didn't want to lie, but Magnus really said all the rich guys left him, and how much he hated him, and well he didn't want to leave either. "I agree... rich guys suck yeah? I just... I mean will we see each other again?" Alec was reaching for Magnus' hand to take in his. "If you want to, I mean spent the last of money buying you that drink..." He tried to make a joke about being poor in hopes to keep it going because he never wanted Magnus to know the truth - not now anyhow - not before getting to know him for who he was and not because he a lot of money...

"Let me just tell you this, I don't need expensive things, I never did. I hate when people try to impress me with all the money they have and offer to take me on dates... we can have netflix nights, we can make every day worth it with just each other's company..." Magnus informed him poking his side with his free hand.

"I'd like that, I really would." Alec never thought about it like that, and he wondered what it was like, "Are you already implying that we are going to be able to enjoy each other's company just like that?" He was curious poking him right back.

Magnus giggled softly, nodding, "I did imply didn't I? I don't know though, I mean... I like you, Gideon. You're really confident and I kind of need that in my life too." Magnus admitted softly, pressing his nose to his cheek.

"You are too, and I admit the second you sat down, I couldn't look away..." He swallowed a little admitting that, Alec never had such strong feelings so suddenly and when he licked his lips he still tasted Magnus. "And you taste so sweet... hadn't had that in awhile either..." He turned his face so their lips could touch. "I'm in if you are in..." He said against Magnus' already deepening it.

"I'm in." Magnus answered growling into his mouth and sliding himself back on top of his body, reaching for his lube and a condom from his night table, "Let me remind you that this is _my_ place..." He wiggled his eyebrows, putting on the condom and slowly lubbing himself up as he didn't give Alec a chance to say a word other than moan because one finger was to his lips too as he was slipping inside of him, hovering over him and moving in deeply, making him cry out in pleasure and wrap around him, his heels digging into his ass to move him in deeper.

"You're definitely in... all in... dear god, Magnus..." Alec's body arched up against the bed, getting him even deeper, his body never feeling so damn good, "I could get used to this." He murmured getting his lips attached to his.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Morning came as quickly as they fell asleep. Magnus found Alec sound asleep next to him, his soft breathing was actually everything in that moment again something he could get himself used to real quick and didn't want him to leave. The light from the window cascading his body at just the right light too, a gorgeous man in his bed, he felt like he might have been dreaming until Alec was stirring a bit from the bright light.

"You stayed." Magnus murmured blinking his eyelashes against Alec's cheek before kissing it.

"I keep promises." Alec mumbled a bit back, turning again to get those beautiful lips into a soft kiss.

"I don't like liars, promise me this isn't too fast..." 

Alec swallowed, his eyes closed as he tried so hard to stay quiet about the lie he had, he didn't have to tell him right, he liked him, and being rich had nothing to do with that part. "Yeah... it's not too fast... for the first time in a long time... I really think something like us could work out..."

Magnus smiled softly and gave a soft nuzzle. "I'm yours...let me go make you some breakfast..." He got out of bed and padded to the kitchen. There was something about Alec and Magnus wanted to do literally everything for him...


	2. Cause I'm still trying to figure it out.

Alec sat at his computer chair, he was supposed to be updating his software, fixing it and making sure the kinks were out of but he couldn't seem to focus. Instead he opened up google and searched Magnus' name to see what came up. Usually people googled him and he felt the need to make sure that Magnus was someone who would never find out who he really was...not yet anyway. He swallowed feeling like he was being a creep but he found his Facebook. It was locked so he did a little bit of an extensive search from what he knew how to do and found out that he was employed once to a company that used his famous software. He squinted at the words on the screen to see that they were downsizing the company because the asshole who ran the software wasn't paying them enough. He couldn't believe it! He quickly x'ed out and made a really loud groan and spun himself around in his chair. Alexander Gideon Lightwood really was _that_ asshole. He ran his fingers through his hair and got himself up and padded into the kitchen, Magnus would be there in a few minutes to pick him up for a date he apparently planned for them. He knew it was going to be completely lowkey and nothing at all fancy and so he was actually dressed in jeans and t-shirt which was something he never ever wore out ever. 

"There you are!" Jace shouted from the chair slumped down against the kitchen table, a beer in his hand most likely drunk for the night and would be staying in. 

Alec rolled his eyes and took a seat down stealing a sip of his beer, "I need you to do me a solid, I need you to pretend to be me..."

"You want me to what now?" 

"I want _you_ to pretend that you are me..." Alec repeated himself and slow for his half-brother/roommate/getting paid to live with him because no one else basically ever wanted to live with him and Jace was quite the moocher and would always pretend that this luxury house in the Hamptons was his every time he would bring a girl home so this would be a ton of fun if he played along.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to tell me why?" Jace was all ears looking at Alec curiously.

"I met this guy at the bar the other night...we hit it off...and he doesn't know I'm rich...I pretended to be _you_...and I tried not to act like a dick, and well... he's coming here to pick me up to take me out and I want you to pretend that you own this house... you do do a pretty good job of that anyway with those random girls you bring home from your _book club_ so you know..." Alec was trying to explain to him exactly what he wanted but of course he had to make fun of Jace in the process.

"I see... so why didn't you tell him the truth about rich yet?" Jace raised an eyebrow. "Usually that gets them to stay with you...."

"Well, he said he thinks all rich guys are dicks and that he doesn't like the luxury lifestyle..." Alec sighed scratching his head a little. "Look, already I might be losing him he finds out that my software was the reason he was fired from his job in the first place...so really I like him and I just need you to pretend to be me, just that you own this house and I live here with you for free... I'll pretend to be you. Can you do that for me?" 

"I can sure as hell do it! I'm excited to be a complete dick and tell everyone that my money makes money!" Jace shot up from his chair the second the doorbell rang. "Let me go and get that..." He smirked.

"JACE!" Alec called out, he was going to regret this wasn't he? "Oh god." He swallowed to himself as he stayed behind to listen to the conversation. 

"Hi, is this right house, I'm so sorry, I am looking for Gideon." Magnus said quietly. Alec swallowed peering behind the wall, _shit_ he forgot to mention to Jace that he also said his name was Gideon. 

"Gideon?" Jace choked out with a loud laugh and shook his head, "Ahaha, yeah let me get him." _Thank god he caught on._ "Oh Gideon...." He called out just as Alec walked out and gave a small wave to Jace. 

"Invite him in you idiot!" Alec gritted his teeth.

"Oh, excuse me would you like to come in to _my_ house." Jace giggled. "I own this house, it's all mine. All it's worth, isn't lovely?" He extended his hand for Magnus to come on in.

"Actually, it's too big... are you Gideon's roommate?" Mangus asked curiously. "He didn't say much about you, just that he lived with an egotistical half-brother who had a lot of money and let him live with him for free..."

"Yeah, that's me." Jace smirked. "Gideon's been mooching off me for as long as I can remember..." He couldn't control all the smirking he was doing which probably made him look extra douchey but really he didn't care one bit, he couldn't wait to Alec have to eventually tell him the truth.

"Magnus!" Alec shouted excitedly, "Why didn't you tell me he was here?" He shoved Jace out of his way and slipped his arms around Magnus to give him a soft kiss. "Sorry if he acted like the dick that he is." He murmured against his lips. 

"Mm, I don't know how you can tolerate him... I hate him already." Magnus whispering pouting a little against Alec's soft inviting lips. "This house is really pretty though, very elegant... I mean if I wanted to live for free and didn't have to pay a dime... I would definitely mooch too... not gonna lie..." He laughed a little with a soft blush and took his hands in his. "I hope you're ready for a nice small dinner tonight at one of favorite pizza places right near the bar we met at..." 

"I'm ready for anything with you." Alec smiled sweetly and heard Jace pretending to gag. Alec was quick to turn around and shove him a bit, "I know you got a coupon for that place...gimmie it..." He gritted his teeth in a whisper to him, and Jace could not help but laugh out loud again.

"I do have a coupon! Here you go Magnus. I got there all the time! You can two dinners for the price of one... Alec loves to get the shrimp parm hero with a side salad... you order what every you like for free!" He handed it to him and Magnus took it but he then looked to Alec a bit disheartening really offended by Jace. 

"I'm really sorry for him, I just..." Alec shook his head and took Magnus' hand and hurried them out the door. "I didn't know he'd act like that... at all..." He was kissing his hand leading to Magnus' car. 

Ugh the car it was so weird and old and definitely not something he'd ever see himself in when he is used to his sports car. He got into the passanger seat though, Magnus still quiet getting in and putting on his seatbelt before he turned to look to Alec to make sure he did. "Does he really have to act like that? How can you stand him?" He finally spoke, Magnus really tried not to let it get to him. 

"Yeah, I'm used to it. I've known him my whole life... he just doesn't care about anything but money and himself, and I guess for years I just let myself live with him... afraid to really get out there... which is why you found me at the bar that night... you were right... I'm a mess." Alec admitted lying just a little bit, god it hurt to lie because Jace was acting just like how he usually acted to some of the people he met. But he really was sick of acting like money was the best thing in the world because it was Magnus wouldn't be here right now in his life.

Magnus nodded softly and just drove to the local pizza place that was in town. It was just near the bar right on the border of where Alec lived which was the Hamptons and the other side of the town was where Magnus lived which wasn't the fancy part of the Hamptons - where the poor people lived, but still the pizza place was so good anyway so he really hoped that it wouldn't have the normal crowd of people there since it wasn't the day him and Jace would end up going sometimes. 

The two of them got a booth against a wall, and Alec slouched a bit trying not to be noticed but let his eyes wonder all over Magnus. "We don't have to use that coupon, I mean we could just pay for each other..." 

"Oh we're using it, it's a great deal, I just don't like guys like Jace... I just... I don't believe you know such an idiot..."

Alec didn't know what to even say...he told Jace to act like that, but moreso he also acted like that. He swallowed and gave him a small frown. "It's alright. I'm sorry it bother's you... forget about him... tell me something about you that I don't know instead. I want to get to know you obviously... and so far all I really know is that you're really good in bed, you love pizza, the little things, and you hate dicks... well not my dick... if you know what I mean..." _Okay way to go Alec that might have been a bit too much. Now you're beginning to talk using the wrong head._ He thought to himself and if he could hit himself he would.

Magnus laughed though, shaking his head and reaching across the table to take his hands in his. "You're so lucky you are really fucking handsome." He blurted out, "That was so horrible... but you really do have a nice dick and are extremely good in bed yourself... you sure know how to suck one..." He raised his eyebrows at himself and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... that was worse than your comment." He giggled hiding his face in his hands. 

Alec snorted a little reaching to take Magnus' hands away from his face as he leaned over the table to kiss his lips, "I really like you Magnus." He whispered against them as he sat back with a little wink and gave his foot leg a little soft rub with his foot. 

Shortly after a moment of small talk the waitress that knew Alec by his real name was coming over to them to place the order, he slouched and told her he'd have his usual praying she wouldn't say his name, praying, praying, praying. "And what will your friend be having?" She asked curiously. 

"Oh, I'll have the same actually - that sounds really good - and we have this." He smiled sweetly at her and turned his attention back to Alec. Well that saved the day in a weird way as if Magnus was didn't want her around either. "She is probably wondering how lucky I am... to have you here with me." He mentioned. "Usually I am alone."

"And usually I'm with Jace..." Alec made a face, "I wonder why we never met before..." He pondered out loud taking Magnus' hands back in his .

"I think we were always a day or so behind each other like I normally don't go into that bar on Monday..."

"...Yeah Monday nights are my get drunk and think about how much I hate my life... Maia is great actually. She is the one that encouraged me to open up a bit instead of act like I was..."

"Hmm, me too. Usually I tell Maia everything on Tuesdays and Thursdays..." Magnus admitted with a small shrug.

"Ha, I'm there Monday, Wednesday, and Friday..." Alec shook his head in disbelief. "We really were just missing each other." He played gently with his hands in his. 

"Mm, well I think we might be on the edge of fate here..." Magnus shrugged with a shy smile. "So tell me about you, Gideon, tell me why I guy like you doesn't have anyone... where did you grow up, what do you actually do for a living besides just mooch off Jace?" Magnus was really curious about it all. 

"Well," Alec pondered for a second, he was unsure where to start. The questioned wasn't exactly loaded... he could tell the truth right now. Maybe Magnus would still want this with him but he shook his head just slightly. "I'm actually studying to be laywer...it's a lot of work and law school took all my money so I uh... yeah Jace he does help." Alec lied but it wasn't exactly a lie, he did once want to be a laywer just when he found out what he could do with html and software programs he felt like the smartest man in the world and said fuck law school. Magnus was still looking at him curiously and nodding, as he continued, "I grew up in New York, born and raised. My dad actually cheated on my mother and moved to Spain... weird I know but that was also a reason why I wanted to become a laywer... kind of wanted to sue my dad for being so horrible to my mom..." He made a small joke but again that was the truth. "Yeah, uh why I don't have anyone? I guess because I hadn't met you yet...Mr. Bane." He gave him a little playful wink. "Now you, tell me about you." Alec added curiously with a small smile.

"I'm really sorry about your mom and dad, that sucks. I didn't really know my parents. I had a step father, my mom died when I was really young and I just fought to get by day by day and look at me now - still poor but I at least found someone who wants to be a laywer... maybe you can help me find some money that I never knew I had..." He joked too. "I always loved fashion so I actually did move here to try and get a job in the field, turns out you need a lot of college and I can't afford that... I finally had a job that helped me pay but the company itself has a lot software issues because the guy who makes it doesn't update it as often..." Magnus began to talk about what Alec read before they came here. "It's like what a douche right? I bet he's this billionare making a shit-ton of money and has all these people working for him but he doesn't have to do a damn thing like update it and still gets paid because so many people use it... I... it was a really good software too - I wanted to use it to upload my fashion designs on it." Magnus continued on and Alec started to slouch feeling his cheeks start to heat up, he was supposed to be updating the software tonight but instead he was googling Magnus' name and spinning in his chair to lying and now sitting here while he was being shitted on by his actual boyfriend who had no idea it was even him. He wanted to tell the truth again but now it was too late - there would be no way Magnus would ever want to stay with him he found out it was his software, but he had to do something to fix it. He had to get Magnus his job back or least help him in the fashion industry like he wanted.

"Good things to do come to those who wait, I'd love to see some of your fashion designs actually..." He said a bit softly trying not to look so hurt by everything Magnus said, but he could just play it off that he felt so bad about what Magnus was going through. "I'll sue the bastard who fired you because he's shit at updating his software." He swallowed a bit and made a slight nose scrunch him. Magnus shook his head softly and leaned up to give him a kiss just as their two plates of their salads were set in front of them. 

Magnus eyed the salad and took a huge forkful into his mouth. "Oh god this is delicious." He was offering it to Alec even if he had his own but Alec still tried it because the gesture was so cute, "Mm, so yeah... I'd love to show you some of my clothes that I designed... you could even be a model for me..." He slightly winked and continued to eat.

"It's delicious." Alec swallowed what he in his mouth and moved to his own salad giving Magnus' the softest smile and a promising look in his eyes that he really did want to see his designs and be a model for him, and he didn't have to say another word. Magnus just knew. But if only he knew Alec's lie, but he was going to fix this... could he get Magnus' job back without having to tell him who he was?

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall are still interested, sorry for any and all grammar mistakes and words left out. (I do fix them as I reread it!) I also tried to be a bit funny and hope I got some laughter in because of the angst that is about to come soon quite possibly. Thank you for reading and commenting. It's so lovely to know I've got some readers! <3


	3. Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming your way. Sorry, these two are intense in my head already.

"Come inside, we're not done." Alec murmured against Magnus' lips at his front door, kissing him again a bit wickedly so he wouldn't say no, his body pushing forward to show him just how much he needed him.

"Are you sure?" Magnus mumbled against his lips not really caring about his answer because was already pushing him up against his door to get Alec to open it so they could just stumble on in, and he was pretty sober too but just drunk on the tall handsome man that continued to take his breath away.

They did end up stumbling in, moaning into each other's mouths and tripping all over each other, but they weren't alone. 

"Ooh, would you look-it here," Jace snickered from the couch with his on and off again girlfriend Kaylee who never seemed to leave, but probably because he pretended to live here. 

Alec gripped Magnus' hand and blushed furiously. "I forgot you'd be home...we'll just go to the balcony for a little..." He suggested dragging Magnus towards the screened doors.

"You have a balcony..." Magnus was saying as he was being dragged away.

"Yes, I do have a balcony, feel free to have some fun with Gideon." Jace caught his eyes and winked at him.

Kaylee looked to Jace confused, "I thought it was name was A--" Jace moved his mouth on to hers just in time to get from saying anything else.

Magnus took a deep breath and shook his head just instantly peering directly over the balcony watching waves crash against the sand in the distance. "No wonder you don't ever want to leave here..." He swallowed turning to Alec who was lost in his own thoughts for a moment as he was watching them crash. He always brought someone to the balcony to show off and make it known just much money he had, then he would whisper in their ear all thing things he could and would by them. He also never cared if Jace was watching him through the glass doors because he was pretty sure he wished what he had he could have had. Now all of that had changed, in a good way, but also in a bad way because he was just lying so hard to Magnus and he was thinking already about telling the truth but again he stopped himself.

"Umm, yeah... I mean why leave when you can just pretend right? Just for a little?" Alec said softly feeling really bad about this but he just shook his head a bit and leaned forward to kiss Magnus' lips to deepen it instantly shoving him up against the railing, and just continuing to grind up and down on him, completely forgetting about Jace and Kaylee in the background until Magnus squealed to remind him they were in plain site. "Oh it's fine," Alec murmured against his lips, sliding down on him, and taking out his cock, and before Magnus could even say 'no' his mouth was on it, bobbing up up and down at such a quick pace, taking literally all of him. Magnus closed his eyes and just hoped that when he didn't open them he would see Jace staring but dear god Alec had such a way with his mouth on his cock. 

"Dear god, babe... do you _know_ how could you are that this?" He whimpered threading his fingers through Alec's black hair, "Oh damn, fuck like that please..." Magnus arched his hips up into Alec's mouth and felt him hit the back of his throat and like a pro Alec took him and swallowed, his tongue darting along the underside so he wouldn't choke as his cock popped free from his mouth.

"Oops." Alec mumbled, gripping around his length and continuing to suck just the tip for a little bit until his entire mouth replaced his hand again. His hands gave his balls and gentle squeeze as he looked up on him, "Let me taste you, Magnus." His tongue swirled around the head, teasing him, and his wish was coming true because Magnus just started to come all over his face, and Alec didn't mind it one bit, licking and stroking him until his lover was done. He slowly eased himself back up the shaking man before him and cuddled him into his arms, "Should we uh..." He laughed a little rubbing against his face, as he took him into his arms and kissed him so intensely while they were walking backwards back inside and Alec lead the way to the bedroom knowing this trick all to well because he'd done this quite a few times, getting them all right where he wanted. 

Once in the room, he locked his door and fell down to the bed, waiting for Magnus to get on top of him, but Magnus stopped at the edge of the bed and got himself undone with a smirk on his face, "Na-uh, I want that cock inside of me..." He pointed to Alec's hard erection, as he dropped to his knees to return the favor, getting him as wet as he possibly could, teasing, and stroking, licking, and softly dragging his teeth along his skin just enough to make Alec beg for him. "God, even your moans are beautiful." Magnus growled around his cock as he let it pop free as he reached for the lube he saw on the night stand knowing very well Alec used it the other night when they were just on the phone together making each other come. Magnus never had such an amazing lover as Alec so he was all the more willing to try new things. "Not to kill the mood, but condom please." He didn't know where that was exactly but Alec was already quick to be handing him one and falling down against the bed when he felt it being put on and Magnus just stroking him and preparing him. Alec was all about taking control but this was kind of interesting to him, and he was all the more turned on when Magnus was slowly climbing on top of him and taking his cock and guiding it inside of him as he slowly sat down on, taking all of him. "Mmm, there we are." Magnus purred leaning down against his lips and slowly started to move up and down on his length. "It's been awhile, you're so big...shit..." He whimpered into his mouth taking it slow and easing himself up and down, getting used to Alec. And Alec was trying so hard not to push up anyway, not until he was told. 

"You are so tight, Magnus... let me fuck you... please..." He whimpered going for it giving him a little thrust up and it was almost instant as he found his prostate on the first try and Magnus let out a loud cry falling forward again to kiss him to stop himself from getting any louder because they still did have guest in the other room. Alec didn't care about Jace because it was always him being loud and Alec missing out on the fun because he had to be working on his software or just too drunk to even get himself off, oh how the tables have turned though. "Oh my god, fuck you're so damn tight." He cried out thrashing himself with Magnus knowing it was okay now because together they were slamming up and down into each other and Magnus was taking all of him, and couldn't get enough of how he seemed to get him right at his spot each and every time as he continued to ride him into his second orgasm spewing all over his chest as Alec was crying out in pleasure letting himself go and continuing to relish it all in inside of him.

Magnus fell directly against him, easing himself off of him, and helping him discard the condom, and Alec was instantly crawling up to him whimpering and trying to hold himself back from saying something stupid because his secret was staring to eat at him because Magnus was just that amazing in every single way and deserved to know. "You really are quite the incredible lover, Gideon, I swear I'm falling for you..." He whispered kissing his lips and resting softly on his pillow.

"I feel extremely lucky to have met such an incredible person as yourself." Alec whispered back with a soft swallow.

"Do you think we were too loud?" Magnus blushed, "At least at my place we can make all the noise we want..." 

"Oh so you mean you weren't at your loudest?" Alec snickered, "You were very loud actually...louder than the first time we got like this..." He then mentioned blushing a little himself, "But sh, it's alright - Jace is a dick, he'll get over it..."

"I actually can't believe you got me on the balcony...did you steal that move from him?" Magnus asked curiosuly.

"Pleaaaase." Alec snorted. "I don't get any of my moves from Jace...that's just... weird." He hid in his pillow because it was actually Jace who saw that being done so many times and like clockwork he would be in this position but not exactly having this kind of conversation because they would be gone already. He didn't want any more one night stands, Magnus was the one who was staying even if he was living a lie.

"You are adorable, and I am going to keep you, just promise me Alec, promise me that you want this too." Magnus got a little soft on them all of sudden. 

"I promise, Magnus. I never liked someone as much as I do you, and to be completely honest - I would have kicked out the person already after the sex..." Alec made a face.

"No secrets either okay, always tell me the truth, you never have to feel like you have to lie to me." Magnus added and Alec's heart dropped right into his stomach as he swallowed and nodded. He couldn't speak, his voice was silent and he just nodded again and buried himself into Magnus' chest. He knew that the truth now would hurt him and he would lose him. There would be a time and place for this but it wasn't now...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Alec padded into his kitchen to get a cup of coffee leaving Magnus behind fast asleep in his bed. He forgot it was Wednesday, the middle of the week already. "Someone had a long night..." Simon his house keeper/maid/good friend who actually just needed a job and loved to clean/who was also in love with Jace, spoke and handed him his coffee already having it for him.

"Oh jesus, it's fucking Wednesday?" Alec groaned and plopped down at the kitchen table. "Has Jace filled you in yet?" He asked curiously in a whisper.

"That douche gets to pretend to be you, yeah... tell me again why I'm still in love with him? He's acting like even more a douche..." Simon took a seat down with Alec and sighed softly, "I cleaned his room up, how many times did he even do it last night? You were even louder than him though... also it's very weird to hear someone call you Gideon..." Simon laughed a little.

"Once the truth is out and stuff, maybe he'll come around... I don't know why he keeps inviting Kaylee over... that's all he can get then he's definitely probably still not over you himself..." Alec mentioned. "It is weird, I just.. I keep trying to tell him the truth but he keeps reminding me he hates liars and I don't want to lose him." He scrunched his nose and heard someone coming. He put his finger to his lips for Simon to keep quiet.

Simon nodded as Magnus emerged, his sleepy eyes looking at Simon confused. "Hello, Magnus is it? I'm Simon, I work for Jace... I clean up after him... Can I get you a coffee?"

"Wow, um, uh, yes please." Magnus stuttered a little taking a seat on Alec's lap to give him a proper morning kiss, "He has a freakin' maid too...wait what do you call a guy who cleans? Butler? No that's too fancy... oh man... how rich is Jace?" Magnus was just still a bit sleepy, he literally felt like he was dreaming all this. He crawled off Alec to take a seat next to him when Simon set down the coffee.

"85 Billion Dollars." Alec answered, "Last time I checked anyway," 

"Holy shit!" Magnus almost spit out his coffee.

"He doesn't pay well though..." Simon cracked a joke looking to Alec which really was the truth. "Oops." He smirked giving him a shrug.

"Perhaps you should ask for a raise... he sounds like such a damn dick, I hate him." Magnus budded in with a little laugh of his own.

"Simon here likes to call him a douche," Alec smirked.

"It's the same thing, I can't believe you two even want to stay here... I mean the house is nice, you even have a balcony... but like rich assholes don't deserve anyone but their money..." Magnus went on again but Alec's life style that it actually hurt because although he acted like it in the past he was changing for Magnus. There was hurt in his eyes as he tried to not let Magnus see and just sipped his coffee slowly.

"Actually it's not that bad working for Jace because I know he's got a really big heart and you just have to find it. Everyone has their days..." Simon was defending Alec and Jace at the same time. He made sure to look directly into his friend's eyes to show he completely understood now why he was lying.

"Yeah, I bet. Gideon is such a good person, and I wouldn't want to leave here if I could live for free..." He gave a small shrug and leaned forward to kiss Alec's cheek. "I actually should get myself dressed and head home...I gotta feed the cat... and look for a job and fill out some applications. You can stop by later if you'd like?" 

"I'd love to, I like your little place just as much as I like it here." Alec said with a smile and a small wink, getting himself up to take Magnus into his arms and softly kiss him once more before he gave his ass a small tap to go ahead so he could follow him back into his room. "I'd offer to take a shower with you before you go..." Alec was slipping himself around Magnus' bare chest once more not allowing him to reach for his shirt. "Wait take a clean one of mine." He reached for his only other one he had otherwise he only owned his dress shirts.

"I would definitely take you up on that offer but I have to not think with the wrong head right now because than I'll never leave..." Magnus thanked him for the shirt and put it on and was heading back out the door but not without holding Alec's hand to lead him to it. "See you later, Gideon." He pressed a soft kiss to his lips standing on his tip toes and gently bowed as he left. Alec completely sighed and swooned for a moment, not at all understanding just how incredible this person was. Just how was he going to be telling him the truth now?


	4. Trying to see through the rain coming down even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought things were complicated? well they're about to get even more complicated. oops. enjoy....

It was now officially in the middle of the afternoon two weeks later into his relationship with Magnus, and Alec was slowly updating his software and making it more user friendly. It was used all parts of the world, and the only place he didn't have it yet was China because there was a man with a similar software to his that work and they were often in competition. He was still the billionaire though and with this update he was about to make even more money and now none of that even mattered to him when he had Magnus. How was it that it was only two weeks of dating and he was completely and utterly in love with the man? He wasn't going to say that though at least until he told him the truth. Now while updating the software, he found himself with thoughts of the man who he was going to see a little later. Maybe he could tell him that the software was updated and he should try to put his fashion designs on it and start selling them through the website. It wasn't too costly to do that was it? But suddenly Alec had a brilliant idea of his own... 

"JACE!" He called out being lazy as hell and not moving from his chair. 

"What?" Jace whispered coming up right behind him and peering over his shoulder.

Alec jumped startled reaching up and slapping his head, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He growled.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want..." Jace sat himself into his lap and smirked. He was always flirty with everyone, even Alec.

"I need another favor from you if this goes according to plan..." Alec mentioned, trying not nudge him off but really it was no use at this point so he just kept talking when Jace was raising his eyebrows at him. "It's December 21st today, and it hasn't at all felt like Christmas is right around the corner and I thought of the best Christmas present for Magnus. I want to give him about $800,000 to start his own fashion company in New York City... thing is I don't have $800,000 - _you do_." Alec winked. "Catch my drift... I want you to offer him the $800,000 to get his foot in the door, have him have all the money he needs in this world to be happy and do what he loves the most and that way I can tell him I love him and not have to worry about me being the billionaire because I don't want it anymore if I can have him..."

"Woah this is so serious, Alec. If you really love him why don't you just tell him that instead of doing all this..." Even Jace and the things he's done in his past and all the girls and guys he'd hurt and lied to thought this was absolutely crazy.

"I feel like if I tell him the truth he'll dump me, at least if I get him out there doing what he loves to do and has money to feel comfortable with, I don't have to worry about it. I make enough money in this world for you and for me, and you're my best friend and if I did actually care about you not paying a single thing to just live with me...I realized money isn't everything when it comes to love...I'd give you my entire net worth if you want..." Alec seriously wasn't thinking at the moment, unsure of what he really wanted but didn't want to live this kind of life style anymore. 

"I never met anyone like you Alec, willing to give up 85 billion dollars just to be with someone who could potentially be in love with you... but I mean yeah I'll do it... does this mean I get a lot of money myself?" Jace questioned curiously because yeah he could buy lots of things...

"Actually, I just updated the site... we're now making 90 billion dollars... shhhh." Alec put his finger to Jace's lips. "What's mine is yours, I will give you anything you want but... one condition... you stop this shit with random girls coming to my house, pretending to be me for them, you can only pretend to be me to Magnus, and you take Simon on a proper real date to the most expensive place you can think of and buy the most expensive wine, then I want you to call me right before you make love to him..."

Jace almost choked on a laugh, holding himself back and rolled his eyes. "I mean I can do all of that, just really? Simon? We had our fun? What makes you think... wait 90 billion dollars what in the actual hell..." Jace got up from his lap and took a seat on his computer desk. 

"Careful!" Alec closed his work and turned back to Jace and sighed softly. "I don't know how you don't see it but Simon has been in love with you since that night I found you two cuddled up on the couch and he always gets upset when he has to clean up after you mess from all those girls you bring home, and to be honest it is a bit scary how many times you can get laid in two weeks... I'm more concerned than anything and maybe Simon is just the person you need to give you actual love... I don't know."

"I'll do it for 10 billion dollars but I don't know if I like him like that..." Jace said honestly.

"Does your heart beat fast every time he walks into the room?" I notice you always get that dreamily look."

"Wow... okay I can't even lie with you? Damn okay... I'll do it but I get money for this? I just have to offer half of it basically to Magnus so he has a name for himself in the fashion world?"

"Yes, that's it. Don't make this more complicated than I am... just need you to make that offer for me... maybe he won't even take it, I don't know..." Alec scratched his head a bit and got himself up from his chair. "I'm supposed to go there now so I will see you tomorrow, I'm not gonna come home... place is yours to do whatever you want." 

"I am going to find Simon and woo him so hard..." Jace smiled and hoped down from the desk and patted Alec on the back with a simple good luck...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"How is that you were only gone for like 7 hours and I miss you like I haven't seen you in days... not to mention _that_ move you just did on me..." Magnus panted rolling himself to cuddle against Alec's chest. "I was doing a lot of thinking while you were gone too..."

Alec softly was trailing his fingers up and down Magnus' soft skin, and pressing a few kisses to his forehead as he just basked in the passionate sex they just had as if they really didn't see each other in a week... and that high was exactly what it used to feel like when he cared about being a billionaire and his money would just keep making money. Now nothing but Magnus mattered. "Hmm? What were you thinking about?" Alec asked curiously tugging him a bit to look into his eyes.

"Jace is such a dick and it still really bothers me that you have to live with that asshole, and I thought instead of hoping from place to place that maybe you could just move in with me? We could get normal jobs and just be normal guys living a happy normal carefree life and make our own money..." Magnus really had it all thought out and really liked that idea of just being simple and he never did care enough about money in the first place. 

Alec couldn't even say no to that or disagree because he REALLY wanted to live a normal life too, he didn't want to live like he did now. He could leave the house to Jace and Simon, and although Jace really didn't know what to do with all that money like he really thought he did, he knew Simon could teach him a thing or two. "Yes, I want to. Yes." Alec nodded pressing kisses to his lips.

"Really? I actually thought you'd say no... didn't think you'd want to give up your free place to stay..." Magnus kissed him back a few more times and sighed happily.

"I don't know, I'd really just give up everything for you... I guess you could say I really like you enough to do it..." Alec swallowed a bit.

"Let me just remind you that I do sometimes stay up late to work on my designs, and your sexy ass can't bother me for... _you know..._ " Magnus winked.

"Oh it's on!" Alec teased and tackled him moving on top of him and straddling him. "You mean like this?" He batted his eye lashes at him before leaning down and giving him a tantalizing kiss. 

"Exactly like that because... news flash... I will give in." Magnus winked right back and with his strength threw him back so he was on the foot of the bed and he was the one on top. "I also will always win in this kind of fight too... so don't try me." He added another wink. "I can see myself falling in love you, Gideon." 

Alec closed his eyes at the way he said Gideon and only wondered what it would be like if he actually said his name, something about it just sent him shivers just thinking about it and for now he had to dream. "I already can't wait to share everything with you and live a simple life, Magnus. I can't want to fall in love with you too..." Alec told the truth as his lie about being rich was right there on the tip of his tongue to come out where Magnus could just live comfortably and he could even do it without him if he wanted the normal life and just be well off and simple. Instead he lifted himself up and sat indian style on the bed with Magnus as he took his hands into his. "You really don't ever think about what it would be like to be as rich as Jace and have it all?" He scrunched his nose a little feeling like he said _me_ instead of Jace and tried to hide the scared look in his eyes.

Magnus swallowed and shook his head just slightly, rubbing his thumbs over Alec's hands softly as he looked into his eyes. "I dated an asshole who was rich once... all he did was spoil me, buy me things, and constantly think it was okay after he would beat the hell out of me... I believed him and thought he would change after he'd buy me another thing for my clothing designs... after all if I had enough money of his I could escape him... one day I asked him for some money like a lot just to see if he would give it to me so I could run away with it and just make a new name for myself change my identity something anything... and he actually said 'no' told me that I should never ask him to give me anything and he would only do it on his terms. I felt like the monster and it was him, I wish so many bad things on him that day... I couldn't get out of this abusive relationship and then one day I caught him cheating on me with a girl no less, and I saw her actually deny him until he said 'google me' and so when she did she came and he took her out and he spotted me and looked me in the eyes and said 'don't come home tonight'..." Magnus was trying so hard not to cry while he continued on, he didn't let Alec speak yet, putting his finger to his lips, "...I didn't go home that night, you know what I did? I stayed in the bar, I confided in Maia, and she went and handled him for me, told him what a horrible horrible person he was, I stayed with her for a few days, and I actually kept hoping he'd call and I said I'd forgive him...stupid me right? Well something just felt wrong, and Maia came home from the work one night and she handed me his suicide note... he killed himself... and he didn't even apologize to me... he just said he never loved me and just like that I was someone he could home to after other girls would deny him when the 'google' thing didn't work... and yeah... that is why I fucking hate rich assholes and why I swore to myself I would never rely on a person ever again for money - the abuse is not worth it..." Magnus took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes that finally let lose.

Alec was so quick to start wiping the tears and apologizing as if he was the one who did all this to him. Dear god, how was he ever supposed to tell the truth now? Alec would do the google thing too, it was such a bold move and only wondered if Magnus actually even thought about googling who he really was... if anything he'd find his real name and put two and two together. He then remembered reading something about a rich guy committing suicide and wondering why because there really was no motive behind it and he always said to himself he never wanted to feel like that. Alec just thought he was lonely but it was actually the complete opposite. Was it because of Maia's speech actually? That bar tender was really truly an angel and a blessing in disguise because now he really had to go and thank her for bringing him Magnus. Alec was nothing like that but this shit really just complicated the hell out of things. And maybe his idea for Jace to give him his money wasn't such a good idea anymore. Maybe just a simple life with Magnus hidden and away from it all was all the two of them needed. "I will never ever ever hurt you Magnus. I really hope you trust me."

"I do, Gideon. I do with all my heart and I know it's only been two weeks but you are so different too and if Maia approves of you then well I know you're good..." 

"If I wasn't she probably would have stopped me from talking to you that night..." Alec laughed just lightly and kissed Magnus abruptly but in a good way filled with all of the love in the world he had for him. "It's going to be a really good December, I have to say you are my Christmas gift this year and all I want is for us to find lame jobs and complain to each other when we get home just how bad our day sucked and then end it with the most ridiculous amount of sex until we're right back at it in the morning until we have to go to work and repeat..." Alec tried humor again but it worked.

"Think sex solves everything huh?" Magnus rasied his eyebrows.

" _Our_ sex." Alec corrected him. 

Magnus made a face giving him a tiny shrug but it turned into a wicked smile and a nod, "You're right... that does sound perfect. I can't wait to start this journey with you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really do promise good things to come, i mean maybe. i'm sorry for all the angst but my mind is twisted and this proved it... but i promise good things and not bad things. ;)


	5. I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone told me that this was too "unrealistic" but let me tell you something ... fanfiction can be as "unrealistic" as anyone wants. there is a reason it's call fiction, so please don't read it if you feel it's too "unrealistic" thank you. also this isn't my idea - it's been on a tv show and it was even more unrealistic for me to watch that which is what inspired my idea sooo, anyway - this chapter is gonna be real sad. i hope you have tissues.

Christmas time was supposed to be the most magical time of the year, and it was also Magnus' favorite holiday, but never Alec's. He spent most of his years at home sitting on the couch and watching _It's A Wonderful Life_ with a bowl of ice cream. He never had anyone over for the holidays either this year was going to be a lot different for the grinch Alec Lightwood or should we call him Gideon?

"So, I'm gonna do the offering after you guys are being super cute on the couch watching your favorite Christmas movie?" Jace asked as he took a seat down counting all the money he had in his hands.

"....Did you really get all ones just to make it look like you have a lot?" Alec snatched a few dollars from him and snorted, "But yeah that's the plan." He hit him over the head with the money to give it back and turned back to the tv for a moment, it was a commercial and he already forgot what he was watching, "Oh yeah so did I tell you I lied to Magnus that I got an actual job?" He mentioned with a slight grin. "I swear that lie doesn't seem as bad as it does with the fact that I am lying that I am poor... now you'll just have to pay me like 250 a week or some shit like a supermarket does..."

Jace snorted and starting counting his ones, "You are in so deep, did you say I love you yet?" 

"Na, I don't want to say I love you until after this all over... would you stop counting?" Alec slapped Jace again. "He thinks I'm at work right now... I told him I'd meet him back home in for dinner, I'm gonna pretend I got held up so it looks like I really am working..."

"Alec, once you start lying you really can't stop, now you are doing ridiculous things... and I can't believe you actually agreed to move in with him... do you even hear yourself?" Out of nowhere Simon came in speaking the truth. "I just don't want you to get hurt..." He took a seat down in Jace's lap and made him put the money away for real. "The one thing you did do well is tell Jace to quit acting like you and he has... now you need to quit lying." He pressed a kiss to Jace's lips softly and rubbed his nose with his.

"You two are gross." Alec got himself up loudly with a whole bunch of sighing.

"Correction, in love." Jace swooned and kissed him deeply and passionately. Alec eye rolled and was on his way taking Simon's advice to heart because fuck he was absolutely and positively right... 

The lies had to stop as he was making his way to Magnus' place he realized he was actually just on time rather than being 'late'. Magnus wasn't even home yet so he made his way inside and got dinner ready for them with the tv dinners they bought on their first shopping trip. He wasn't going to get used to this kind of thing even if he thought he could. He needed Simon to cook for him, he also needed someone to set the table and do everything the right way, but he was trying his hardest. 

"There's my beautiful boyfriend," Alec spoke as Magnus walked in. "Just in time for these gross tv dinners." He laughed making a face at it setting it down on the table.

"I mean they're better than nothing right? Besides that one does smell really good." He pointed to the lasagna one. "And it's really good I've had it a lot...if you want it you can have it." Magnus smiled bringing him inside and attaching himself right to Alec, giving him a little push against the counter for a soft kiss. "Mmm, I could just skip right to dessert too... but I have had a long ass day... I do not miss working that's for sure..." 

Alec pouted a bit against Magnus' lips shaking his head just slightly and assured him he could eat his lasagna and he was gonna stick to this mac and cheese he thought looked appetizing at first but not anymore as he offered for Magnus to take a seat first before he did. "I'll say... what did you have to do today?" Alec asked curiously as he was trying to come up with something about what he could have done.

"To be honest, I think I'm gonna quit my job already... I don't see myself selling clothes.... I see myself making the clothes and people working for me... why can't someone just give me some money just a little bit to get my foot in the door..." Magnus sighed hating himself so much for wanting something so much but really he would never take anyone's money ever, but now Alec more than ever wanted for this to happen because he was literally begging him to just admit the truth already. He could support Magnus and the career he wanted right?

"Don't quit Magnus... not yet anyway and who knows this could just be seasonal, we'll both find something we really want to do after Christmas... I just want this job to get you a nice Christmas gift anyway..." Alec was suggesting in thought because the truth still didn't want to come out. Maybe after Christmas because he really did have the perfect gift for him.

"I already have your gift for you, and I thought we suggested together nothing too expensive." Magnus frowned at him taking his hands in his. 

"Christmas day usually sucks for me but this year I intend to make the best of it with you." Alec smiled softly and tried to go on, "I usually watch _It's A Wonderful Life_ on the couch and feel sorry for myself and wonder if my life would ever be like that..." He murmured a bit in thought really wanting to watch the movie with Magnus instead of alone now. "So I mean I thought I could change tradition and celebrate with you, we could watch it together and then exchange gifts no matter how big or small it may be." He added.

Magnus made a soft yes and started to eat his lasagna before scotching over to give Alec kisses in between. "That is one of my favorite movies too, and I can't wait to spend it with you." He whispered.

"We just have to watch it at m--Jace's." Alec was kick to correct himself and slightly make a face hoping Magnus didn't catch on to what was almost a lie.

"Why? Ugh? I want nothing to do with that douche." Magnus made another face.

"It's my tradition, besides Simon is gonna cook something for us all too... I swear you'll love it... real lasagna?" He wiggled his eyebrows and moved to kiss Magnus' nose. "I know you want to eat real food... besides it's Christmas - Jace will be on his best behavior." 

"He better be and I can't resist that pout of yours. Fine, Christmas at the douches' house it is." He grinned at him sticking out his tongue, and that was all it took for Alec to take Magnus into the bedroom, completely forgetting about his mac and cheese and wanting just dessert...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Christmas time, and nope it still didn't feel like it to Alec but Magnus was just like a kid on Christmas morning, he was chirping and bouncing all over the walls while Alec was laying in bed trying to adjust to the fact that Magnus made him a simple breakfast in bed and was relishing in on their sex last night just like every morning, "Santa did bring me the best gift I could ever ask for this year - why can't we just stay in bed and make love all day, doesn't that sound better?" He was beginning to feed Alec some food too, and although it did sound like a good idea, Alec really couldn't break his normal tradition and besides this Christmas he was about to make all of Magnus' dreams come true.

Alec made Magnus get dressed and stop whining as they were as comfy as anything anyway and headed back to his beach house. He reached for the key underneath the welcome Matt and told his boyfriend to close his eyes because he did actually have a really nice tree he always decorated every year with Jace and he hoped his best fried would actually do it without him. Magnus listened and knew exactly what it had to be if Alec was actually listening to his conversation about how much he loved Christmas trees. "Merry Christmas," Alec whispered allowing Magnus to look at the wonderful tree before them. 

Magnus whimpered happily and fell into Alec's arms. "I could never put up a tree like this in my house because of how small it is so I would always have to go and visit my friend's tree just so I could wish for my Christmas miracle..." Magnus looked up and kissed his chin. "It finally came true..."

Alec pouted and kissed him back, meeting his lips and chin and cheek and forehead until he was dragging him to the couch where _It's A Wonderful Life_ was all set and ready to go so they could watch together. And that is exactly what they did and it really did feel like it was the first time watching the movie all over again with Magnus by his side and he kept swearing that no matter how many times he saw the movie nothing compared to this moment right now.

Together they recited the ending and turned to each other and just kissed, long deep, and passionate, and Alec was whimpering, his truth wanting so desperately to come out but nothing again, nothing but moans of pleasure as Magnus was moving to be in his lap. "We still have to exchange gifts... then we can continue..." He gave a wink having to get off Alec and grab his gift from the car. Alec went and got his gift from under the tree and made his way back to take a seat. "You first." Magnus instead crawling back into his lap and handing him a small shirt like looking box, in which it exactly was. "I really hope you like it, I hand made it..." He waited a reaction from Alec who just couldn't stop smiling. It was actually so beautiful and just his style and it was hand made. Magnus really did deserve his own clothing line. 

"It's amazing, holy shit, I can't believe how thoughtful this - no one has ever done something like this for me." He told the truth and felt tears streaming down his face. "I jut got you this..." Alec handed Magnus a handwritten card, and he opened it a heart popped out with a whole bunch of confetti that now surrounded them, "It's how you make me feel constantly and I want to celebrate every special moment with you..." Alec reached forward to kiss his lips and knew in just a few short seconds Jace would be interupting them to do what Alec had asked him to do. 

"Ew this is so so gross, but I have something for you Magnus," Jace smiled at the two of them and took a seat down, "My gift is so much better than Gideon's." He picked up some of the confetti and tossed it on them even more.

"You didn't have to get me anything, that's actually really nice of you..." Magnus was taking the envelope to see all this cash inside of it... "I don't need cash, I don't need money... don't insult me like this..." Magnus was instantly changing his mood. Alec swallowed wanting to speak but he hoped Jace would for him.

"Actually, the money is for you to start your own fashion line, get your foot out there. New York is one of the biggest places out there and Gideon told me what you said and what you wanted to do and I couldn't help but want to help you because of how happy you make him... I just please don't be mad at me for wanting to help..." Jace was trying so hard to be nice when really he just wanted to laugh at how pathetic it sounded.

"This is really such a nice idea but I can't take your money, I can't be such a douches' little experiment... you haven't even seen my designs what makes you think someone in New York City is going to want me?"

Jace didn't know what to say to that so he just casually backed away but leaving the money. "Take it, Magnus... I have seen your portfolio and look at this amazing shirt you actually made for me, you are so talented and Jace is only trying to help... please take it... you won't regret this..." Alec hoped he wasn't going to step on any more boundries at the moment with the way Magnus seriously couldn't take anyone's money.

"I just don't think it's fair... can I at least pay him back after I make my millions?" Magnus ended up making a joke. 

"With interest." Jace joked giving Magnus a wink helping Alec out with humor for the most part as he could see just how hard he was struggling. 

"Deal, I'll do it... but not for you for me and for Gideon." Magnus smirked taking the money and putting it in between them, "It's ours... we're in this together..." Magnus promised and kissed his lips. Alec could only murmur, this was the last time he was going to lie, and the truth was going to come out because now with Magnus having money of his own to start something he was deeply passionate about, Alec could causally just tell him the truth - but would the truth set him free or really break the man he loved into a million pieces?


	6. I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please grab those tissues. We knew it was coming.

It was all supposed to go according to plan, but maybe Alec didn't necessarily think it through. Magnus was in New York City, in an apartment, with three of of his designs already sold, and three fashion runways wanted him to design already and he was busy, busy, busy, and where was Alec... not in New York City but living in Magnus' small apartment feeling stupid and dumb and even wondering if he had a relationship anymore. He was also taking care of Magnus' cat because he didn't want to bring him to his new place in NYC because the cat hair could _ruin his designs_...

Alec eye rolled while he was petting the stupid kitten, "I was always a dog person..." He told the cat and he swore if cat's could talk with the face she'd given him, she'd have told him off. "That's okay, you aren't the first person er cat... to give me that look..." He snorted and let her jump off him. "Go ahead, leave me too..." He snarled to himself yet again and got up to get on the computer and attempt to FaceTime Magnus.

"Gideon!" Magnus shouted picking up almost right away looking into the screen with the happiest smile, he really was always happy to see his boyfriend's smiling face. 

"Hey..." Alec said softly, not at all as happy as he was. "I...mean... I well I'm missing you..." He mumbled a bit leaning back in the chair. 

"I miss you too, you know you can come visit me, it isn't like I'm hours away... I'm literally a train ride into the city... did I do something wrong?" Magnus was still in a cheery mood looking directly into the camera of his phone trying so hard to find something wrong in Alec's eyes as he was slouched now. 

"No, I just... I know it's only a train ride a way but it just doesn't feel like we're even together anymore..." Alec said without really thinking, he was only blaming himself though.

"....what's wrong with you?" Magnus' mood finally changed, looking sadly at him. "Are you breaking up with me? This was your idea..."

"I know it was! I just didn't think it through...maybe I've been lying to you..." Alec took a deep breath. Dare he tell him now?

"What are you on about?" Magnus took a seat and stared at his screen. "Lying about what?"

"I thought it was a good idea to give you what you wanted, get your designs out there, make a name for yourself be as rich as _me_..." Well that was not the way he wanted to say it but it came out and it was at the worst time in the world, at least he was happy with his fashion...

"I didn't need all this, I didn't need any of this! I had you, Gideon. What is mine is yours...wait as rich as you, please... you're a dick if you think just because Jace has all that money and you live for free it's yours..." Magnus totally didn't understand what Alec meant so maybe that was a good thing. 

Alec swallowed, "Fuck it," He murmured. "I don't need you yelling at me," He closed the laptop and slammed his chair back against the stove in the small kitchen. "How did you ever live like this?" He bolted out the door and ran to the bar that he was so familiar with and hadn't been there in over 3 months now that he thought about it being with Magnus had really changed him with that too. "Fuck, fuck, fuck... today was our 3 month anniversary too." He said sitting down at the bar to himself.

"Well hello stranger!" Maia said handing him over his favorite beer. "You're miserable... just like the last time I saw you..."

"I'm not telling you anything... you should have stopped me that night from talking to Magnus... you knew him... you knew we weren't a match!!!!" He shouted before chugging down his beer.

"I did know him, number one. Number two, stop yelling at me. And number three, he's such an amazing guy he was _perfect_ for you so tell me how did you fuck it up? Did your lie finally break him?"

Alec for a second forgot she was right here witnessing him call himself Gideon and pretend he was poor when he was about to ask how did you know? "Well, fuck." Alec sighed. "But no." He chugged more of his beer, burping softly and looking at her with his innocent eyes to give him another before he started talking, "...I actually just said to him over a FaceTime that I was a rich and he laughed in my face and said and I _quote_ you're a liar, living for free because of Jace doesn't make you rich _end quote_ , Alec said using air quotes and growling at himself for this mess. 

Maia had to stifle a bit in a laugh throwing her head back and handing the poor pathetic excuse for a man his beer, "One month ago exactly, Magnus came here by himself to get a drink and do you what he told me? He told me that he was falling in love with you and thought he was making the biggest mistake of his life leaving you and his cat behind here on Long Island, said that you didn't at all seemed like you had cared if was leaving or not. He said he was leaving to pursue his fashion career because you wanted him to not because he wanted to... HE HAD YOU...YOU. HE ONLY CARED ABOUT YOU." Maia raised her voice. "Let's be real... you couldn't live with him being poor or even stepping foot in his life style... you had to mess with it and with that YOU lost the best thing that could have ever happened to you."

Alec swallowed, sipped his beer and eyed her. She was right, all right. Maia was always right. "Why didn't you stop me that night Maia? Why didn't you stop me if you knew I was making the biggest mistake of my life?"

"Because you weren't Alec, you were making the best damn decision you could ever make, you just blew it because your money is more important than you. That is the only difference between you Magnus and I thought hell maybe _love_ could change you." Maia corrected him.

"I'm in love with him." Alec said quietly to himself. "I just wanted him happy." He wasn't realizing his mistake.

"You made him happy, Alec... not the money. He didn't need it. Why don't you understand?" 

"Now what do I do?" He just slumped down against the bar.

"Save this relationship, go tell Magnus you love him...now...right the hell now." Maia pointed to the door grabbing the beer from him before he could take a sip. 

Alec was about to yell but damnit she was right, he put money down for his beer and ran out of the bar on his way into the city...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

He didn't even give Magnus a chance to say hello, he was just crashing his lips against his, throwing him up against the wall and kissing the man he loved with so much passion. Alec was in love with him, and he didn't need any kind of money either if he had Magnus and that was the damn truth. "Mmm, well hello... have you been drinking?" Magnus stopped the kiss because all he tasted was his beer just like the first night they kissed.

"Yeah... uh not a lot... umm..." Alec stuttered and just shook his head and started kissing him again, "I went to your place and they said you'd had already left to come here... what's happening tonight?" Alec was really curious, kind of thinking now wasn't the exact time to do this and he was half tipsy from drinking and running all around the city practically to find himself here. 

"They're going to show off some of my designs, and if they like it, I get to show them off at the next... but that's not why you came all the way here is it? Looks like you're about to dump me because you couldn't do it over the phone..." 

"No. No. No." Alec swore. "No. I came here to tell you that I am in love with you." He just kind of blurted it out and didn't know what else to say after it because his heart stopped him from saying anything else.

"I love you too." Magnus said softly. "I was waiting for you to say it... I don't have to do any of this... you know that right?" Magnus swallowed taking his hands in his, but Alec pulled back.

"Magnus, I need you to do me something. I need you to google me." He swallowed as he said it, his eyes begging him. 

"What why?" Magnus questioned almost starting to shake because those famous words were the fucking worst and he was sure Alec remembered why he hated it so much. 

"My name isn't Gideon." He swallowed. "I have been lying to you, and I only did it because I fell in love with you that night at the bar... it might be really dumb... but I know you felt it too... we stayed together all this time... I just... please understand that I wasn't lying about anything on how I felt about you." He swallowed, Magnus' face was nothing but horror stricken at the moment.

"What's your name?" He asked eyebrow raised looking at his phone, "What's your name?" He said it again not looking at him.

"Alexander Lightwood." Alec said shakily. 

Magnus googled his name and what came up made him want to throw up. _Alexander G. Lightwood, worth 85 Billion Dollars for a software program to help what other software programs can't do. His software can make millions in one day, to say his money makes money is an understatement..._ Magnus looked up from his phone and threw it at Alec, it hit his chest and fell to the floor. Unsure of what to even say now, Alec just went and took a step back because it looked like Magnus was about to hit him. "Fuck you, _Alexander._." He cried out. It was the first time he heard him say his name, his real name and it was in anger and he felt so helpless. "How could you just lie to me, even after I told you EVERYTYHING about my past... _everything_..." Tears streamed down Magnus' face. "What else have you lied about? No don't tell me that, I don't want to hear it..." Alec went to reach to comfort him but Magnus backed a way putting his hands up. "No, don't touch me. Go, go and take you and your money and leave me the hell alone... it's over." Magnus swore.

"Magnus please let me explain..." Alec felt the tears welling in his eyes. 

"What's there to explain, you lied to me. You promised me you weren't like them, but you really are... I should have listened to myself when you offered me this ... this pathetic job. I told you I didn't need it to be happy when I had you..."

"... but we can fix this, we can make it right... I can sell my software off..."

"No, you couldn't do that. You can't be poor. You can't be anything but a rich, inconsiderate asshole, who only cares about his money... get out of my face now." Magnus pointed the door and shoved him out of his way.

Alec sighed, afraid to say anything else, and yeah it was true - well most of it. He did love Magnus and he did want to change. He nodded softly and there was no use explaining. He handed Magnus the key to his house that he had and kissed his cheek right before leaving, "I do love you." He whispered and was on his way.

Magnus watched him leave, tears streaming down his face, realizing he was wearing the shirt he had made for him too. He clenched around the key he had in his hand and realized that he might have made the biggest mistake of his life too, but he didn't run after him instead he let out a loud sob and ran to go and puke.

 _Uh oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, I'm sorry to leave you hanging like this, but we knew it was coming... (I hope you like it).


	7. I'm just a boy, trying to find a place in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being faithful to this story and reading and enjoying and feeling the pain magnus feels. i'm sorry to those who don't like it as well and think it's pathetic. you don't have to read it because i really like what i am doing with it. with that said enjoy this chapter. <3

Alec wasn't planning on giving up on trying to get Magnus to talk to him. He did move back into his beach house, but things just weren't the same, he was even more miserable then when before he had met Magnus that night at the bar. Maybe all the money in the world wasn't the happiest you could be. He never found true love before and that was definitely worth more than all of the money in the world. Alec glanced down at his phone and there was still no message back from Magnus so he decided to go ahead and text him again.

_Please answer me Magnus, please let me explain everything before we throw this away._

_I miss you so much._

_I miss your touch._

_I miss that smile of yours when I wake up._

_I miss holding you._

_I know what I did was wrong, I wanted to tell you so badly what I was doing each time I held you._

_Look, I don't want to do it over text message so please just try and meet me... please answer me so we can talk?_

There wasn't any reply back for hours, and it was nearing 11pm now and he thought about going the bar, it would be one the days Magnus said he went, maybe he was there? He swallowed and thought about it until he was completely lost in feeling completely sorry for himself as Jace and Simon were just coming back in from one of their date nights. 

"Oh hello," Jace grinned seeing him on the couch instantly. "The tables have turned once again haven't they?" He really was always that rude. 

"Be nice, Jace!" Simon hit his boyfriend and went to attend to Alec. "Look, you'll fix this. I know you will. He needs to know the entire truth and the reason why you kept it from him. Even if you are a liar and you promised him you weren't lying, there will be a chance to redeem yourself." Simon swore and it was the best advice he could give him. "I owe you one too, I will help you because you got the asshole over there to finally admit he loves me." 

Alec laughed just slightly, giving his head a small shake, "I am actually thinking the worst right now, and I don't think he'll ever give me a second chance. I don't think I can live without all my money...I did try. But then again at the same time I don't want it, I don't want to be this rich if I can't have him...that's the scariest part."

"It's just called being in love, Alec, and you are going to have to follow your heart as cheesy as that sounds. Just do it too, don't over think everything because if you do you are wasting time." Simon again seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.

Alec nodded and gave him a smile, "Thank you." He just whispered and let him and Jace have the couch and went on to his balcony to think.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Magnus, I'm seriously going to kill you, stop looking at your phone and just reply to him already." Maia shouted a bit at him handing him another cocktail of his that he liked.

Magnus looked up from his phone and pouted, "He says he misses me. I miss him too, but he doesn't deserve me. He knew about my past. He knew that I was hurt from a rich asshole." He whimpered a bit hiding himself in his hands and almost spilling the cocktail.

Maia caught it from spilling and made him look at her. "He never told you about the girl he was dating that used him for all that he was worth right? Because I mean he is gay, but he had to pretend he wasn't to his parents and everything and when she found out just how rich she was she started to use him, and he let her because he liked having someone around. He kept telling me he was in love with her while he drank every single night. I had to remind him constantly that he was not and that the right person would come along and love him for who he was and not because he had a billion dollars. As much as he seems like an asshole, he really isn't Magnus. I hate that he lied to you but if he straight up told you to google him that night you two would have never hit it off the way you did." Maia explained and really wanted them to just talk it out. 

"He lied to me, Maia. I can't trust him. How do I know everything else he told me isn't a lie too? Like the fact that he wanted to be a fucking lawyer...oh what a fucking sob story that was." Magnus growled giving his drink a sip and then downing the rest real quick.

"That's not a lie either, his mother and father are one so they did force it down his throat for a bit, he told me that he gave up trying because he in the meantime discovered his billion dollar idea which at the time was so thrilling to him, but slowly and slowly he just started to see that it wasn't everything he needed... he needed _love_." Maia explained again hating that she was having to defend Alec, "Look, I hate that he lied to you too, but I didn't stop you two from talking because I knew there instant sparks and I thought he would at least tell you the truth a few days after but I guess he got so scared when you told him how much you hate anyone who is rich. And he is considered to be a dick most of the time but that was only because of the way people would use him and he did like the attention too. His roommate Jace also always encouraged everything, Jace always always always used him and he let him and constantly felt betrayed by him..."

"Fuck." Magnus said out loud, "So wait... Jace doesn't have anyone money? He's not rich? So it was Alec who gave me the money to start my fashion career? It was all his money?" He swallowed.

Maia nodded pouring another drink for him knowing he was going to need it. She sighed when he went straight for it and started drinking it. 

"I hate him. I told him I didn't need it. I did kind of whine to him though that I didn't want a regular job when I could do what I loved but he was more important then all of that. I made that so much clearer..." He pouted into his drink and just looked down at his phone again, Alec's text messages staring him in the face again, " _Whatever you have to say, I don't need to hear it. I know what you did. It was you who gave me that money to start my fashion career, it wasn't Jace. I told you how much I hated people like Jace so you lied to me because it was really you. I'm sorry. I hope this gives you the closure you need. Goodbye._ " He swallowed and pressed send. Taking a deep breath, he stuffed his phone in his pocket and thanked Maia for the drink. "It's over. I told him to never contact me again." 

"You gotta do what you gotta do. I hope he can accept that too. What you both had together was something special that much I do know." Maia smiled softly and gave her friend a small touch to his face and let him be.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

It was the next morning and Alec read the text he received from Magnus over and over again. He wondered where he was when he said it, trying to think of the possible scenarios in his head to just run to him and tell him he wasn't giving up on them. He figured out the most important part of it all though, that it was him and not Jace and that was what he wanted to tell him. He thought he was doing the right thing, but Magnus still didn't want to forgive him. He read the text one more time and that was it, he knew what he had to do. He poured his morning coffee and called Simon and Jace into the kitchen to sit down. As soon as they came in, he poured them both a cup of coffee and made them sit down and he took a deep breath. "This is going to seem absolutely ridiculous, but I need to do it. When I was trying to be a lawyer just like my parents, I gave up too easily. I studied and studied but I just couldn't really grasp it like I could with the computer and creating programs and stuff. I felt smarter than Bill Gates in that department so I went for it and boom... I'm a billionaire. It was insane okay? I took it all for granted every last bit of it... I loved money, I got everything I ever wanted, but people started to use me... you especially Jace... and I let you... I let you because I was too scared that I would lose you and for what it's worth you are dick but you are my best friend, but it made me become a dick. Meeting Magnus changed me, and the fact that I had to pretend to be poor just to have him love me sucked because he really hates how we rich people act quote unquote and I just hate that he constantly called Jace an asshole because it was really me who he was referring to... he didn't want that fashion career as much as he just wanted to be with me, and I was blindly doing it because I wanted us to both have money to be happy but that's it we don't need the money to be happy... so take make this long pathetic excuse of a story short - I'm going to sell my entire software and company who makes the software off to the dude in China who has been competing with me since we both started it. Every single penny is going to go him. I won't see anything except what I have for selling it off to him, and that I will give to the both of you to live comfortably. I am going to sell this house, I am going to live in a regular apartment, and I am going to donate all the rest of what I have left to charities... and I'm talking billions to each." Alec finally took a breath and sat himself down. He swallowed hard and looked to his friends sitting there a bit dumbfounded at everything they were just told. "Oh, and I am going to get myself back into Law School, and not give up." He settled in his chair a bit and sipped his now cold coffee making a face into the mug realizing that this was it - this was exactly what he was going to be doing.

"I respect that decision. I just hope you are ready to give up your entire career and software that made you who you are." Simon spoke for him and Jace because he knew Jace just cared that he was getting money.

"I am. I am because I realize now what really is important and I need to just really find myself and I was myself when I was with Magnus." Alec swore and sighed softly. "I have that phone call to China to make, so if you'll excuse me." He left the kitchen to go to his office and get himself started. He was really doing this and he wasn't going to look back. The call to China was successful, the guy was more than willing to take his software for 50 billion dollars, and Alec was so quick to give him everything that he needed...all the secret coding...all the passwords...all the html...everything he ever coded to him all in a matter of seconds because that was how quick it was to take and make it in the first place when you had that much knowledge with it. With the rest of his money that he had left, he wrote checks out to all of the charities he wanted to give to, especially St. Jude Childrens Hospital, and to all the children hospitals that needed help. Then he wrote the last of his checks to his parents, friends he betrayed for a long time, and last but not least Simon and Jace. The very last step was to put the house on the market, and so he did. It was done, he didn't want Magnus to coming running back to him so he didn't tell him anything, he just wanted to be normal for a while, see what it was like to work while going to law school so that was the next step, he went and reapplied...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Magnus took a seat down Friday afternoon, his couch smelling a little bit like Alec and sent him soaring. Deja vou at it's finest as he simply sighed and tried not to cry. How could he still be thinking about him a week after he sent that last message that was supposed to be his closure, and Alec never texted back so he was pretty positive he figured it was useless, so why did Magnus feel like he did the wrong thing and should have let him at least speak to him? Whatever, it was done with, he knew Alec probably moved on already, found someone just as much of an asshole as him, when really it was the latter. Magnus flipped on the tv and turned to the news channel that was talking about an anonymous donor to all the children's hospitals, especially the 5 billion dollars to St. Judes alone. "The donor asked to be anonymous but in light of recent events, we all have a pretty good idea who this anonymous donor is, but we will respect his wishes..." The lady on tv said and they went to commercial. Magnus stared at the screen dumbfounded for a moment not able to move before grabbing his phone and searching Alec's name again, _Alexander Lightwood the former billionaire sold his software and entire company over to Jim Chung of China, the two have always been head to head creating this software that could change the world of computers...maybe he will update it more than Alexander did and make even more than he did..._ Even the internet had jokes,

Magnus stifled a laugh, "Well, I'll be goddamned..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't want any bad feedback to this so please if you don't like it, just move on. but also thank you for reading it. i hope you enjoyed this and are ready for the last chapter...


	8. I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what i am about to write has been on my mind since the beginning of this story as i had wrote the ending before i started the beginning, idk how i did don't ask. but it's so much that i have decided to add one more chapter after this for the actual closure you guys might need/want. love you all so much and enjoy.

_Dear Mr. Alexander Gideon Lightwood  
Congratulations! It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been chosen for admission to the NYU School of Law for the Spring Semester 2019. Your selection is an accomplishment in which you should take great pride. We are confident you will make a valuable contribution to the University’s tradition of scholarship and service, and that our high standards of admission will result in a group of men and women who will also inspire confidence in the bar..._

Alec did it, he made it back into Law School, and his life felt almost complete. He still hadn't heard from Magnus, and he still hadn't sold his house yet, and he hoped it would be soon as Jace and Simon were moving out this week, and this spacious house wouldn't be the same. He had a regular job now too working in a library, feeling like if he could just read books for a living and help people out without really having to do anything in the meantime but sit and read himself to escape all the sad and boring thoughts in his head about when he was rich and fucked up his life. He felt like he could quite possibly write his own book on all of the stories he had and how a boy changed his life and made him see that love is much more amazing than money. Just where was that boy now?

Magnus was matter of fact still at his place, sold a lot of designs and every once in a while he would be inspired to create something and sell it on Etsy. He was completely fine with how he was living. Alec's money that had given him was safe and locked away for when he needed it but he really didn't ever plan on touching it. He also had made a lot just for those 2 months in New York City when top designers wanted him for their runways. He didn't want that luxury life, he just didn't feel like it fit him and instead having this basic life, living comfortably was absolutely perfect. Did he think about Alec at all? Of course, every single day, and kept wondering if they would cross paths again, but as far as he knew Alec had moved on. He did try to go at the bar on Monday night and he wasn't there. He also tried to go to the pizza place they went to on their first date but he was never there either. He wondered if Alec would go on a Tuesday when he was there to find him, but he decided to never go himself. They really were always one step away from each other until one day fate was on their side...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Alec kicked up his feet behind the desk in the library where he worked, studying on how to be a lawyer, really working hard on concentrating because pretty soon he would be ready to attend. It was almost lunch time and his stomach was growling and he actually heard it be as loud as it was in the silent library. He had to chuckle a bit to himself, and fall back to his feet in the mean time as the chair made a bit of a loud noise too. "Oh shit..." He whispered looking around to make sure that he really didn't bother anyone. His eyes then suddenly came across someone who looked exactly like Magnus walking in... wait a minute it was Magnus. Alec swallowed and froze behind the desk, his body not able to move and within seconds the gorgeous human he was still utterly and completely in love with was standing right in front of him. He licked his lips, afraid to speak, not like he even could.

"So you are a librarian now?" Magnus smirked tilting his head looking at how pale Alec was about to get. "What's wrong? Am I that beautiful or something?" He waved his hand in front of his face.

"Yes, actually. You are. You are still the most gorgeous guy I ever laid eyes on...I...." He spoke in a whisper and wanted to hide behind the book still in his hand. 

"Well played, I still hate you... well I don't hate-hate you... but I hate you." Magnus smirked, he had loads of confidence since that night he puked his guts up after he kicked Alec out of his life. "Really though, it's so nice to see you... you look good yourself." 

"It's really good to see you too." Alec said softly still not able to speak up, maybe he was used to it having to be silent in the library, but he would have expected this. "Do you need something particular?" Alec finally had his normal voice and he swallowed setting down his book to offer to help Magnus.

"Law School?" Magnus asked curiously seeing the book he placed down and avoided his question about what he needed because if he was being honest he already forgot what he needed.

"I got accepted actually, I start in the spring. I'm just brushing up, I really don't want to fail and drop out this time... I want to be successful and work for my money..." He answered honestly.

"Hmm," Magnus hummed softly nodding to him, "It was you who donated to all those charities wasn't it?" He raised a brow. "I googled you after I saw the news about that... you really sold it to that guy in China too... everything?"

Alec nodded hiding his hands into his pockets getting nervous and shrugging just a little, "Yeah, I did. I didn't do it to get you back, Magnus... if that's what you are thinking... I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong and your text message that night made it clear that I was never going to win your trust again." Alec was now getting defensive and he really didn't want to start a fight in a library of all places but he felt like Magnus should at least know he wasn't lying anymore and trying to be a better person.

"Yeah, I'm glad you didn't tell me that you did it. I don't know though, I mean I don't know what I would have done... I wouldn't have taken you back that's for sure." Magnus was being a dick right back to Alec's angry tone. 

"I deserve that, but really Magnus? Why are you here? What do you need?" Alec started to walk from behind the desk and for a quick second in his head all he wanted to do was slam him against a shelf and start kissing him, begging him for his forgiveness to take him back, and then in another quick second he wanted to punch him in the face for just coming here and making him feel like the piece of shit that he knew he was. But he put that all behind him. He was doing so well without him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot what I wanted the second I saw you. I mean I was here for a book... I just... it's... it's what you do to me, Gideon... I fucking hate you so much." Magnus stuttered grabbing Alec's hand in his looking up to him slightly.

"My name isn't Gideon." Alec pulled away and glared at him, what in the world was he even doing.

"Excuse me, _Alexander_." Magnus stepped back when he did. "I remember now, it was how... _a how to get over your ex_ book... because I'm still goddamn in love with you too." He rolled his eyes at himself.

"Actually it's Alec... people call me Alec." Alec avoided what he actually said but that was because his heart was beating out of his chest and afraid he was actually dreaming — like Magnus didn't say that but he only heard what he wanted to say instead hoping it wasn’t a dream. He hated him so much right now — the way he said _Alexander_ felt almost special like it was something only him should ever call him and he was seriously about to cry with what he just did, he wanted to fucking run.

"You're kidding me right? Are you actually being sarcastic with me right now?" Magnus took a deep breath, "I did always love your sarcasm... but I can't. You are still a liar. You may not have your _money_ but you're still the dick that you made Jace pretend to be to me and that is why I will do anything to get over you... _literally anything._ " 

"I don't want you to get over me, I... I mean... you have no idea how hard it was to do what I did but I did because I wanted to prove to myself not just to you although you were a huge help in making me see that money isn't as important as love and being in love... I still love you too, you made me feel so fucking amazing... Magnus, I thought by you living happily with the money to help you in your fashion career - you'd be even more happier with me..." Alec confessed a bit of his insecurities coming out because that was only reason he ever gave Jace money, because he stayed, and he thought that he needed to do that to Magnus too. Alec leaned back on the desk looking to him with sad eyes, really unsure if he was that serious about coming in like this and wanting that actual self help book on how to get over someone or he was just being sarcastic like him.

"That's real _rich_ coming from you, I fucking told you I didn't need money to be happy. I told you what is mine is yours. That money that "Jace" gave me was going to be for us together... but you didn't need that did you? You just kept on making money while I went into the city to go to work while you sat on your fucking ass and complained that I wasn't there with you... do you see why you are such a dick? You are going to fail at this 'normal' life _Alexander_ , you will never be who you tried to pretend to be...now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go and take out that book that I need..." Magnus spun around in such a fashion that Alec stumbled back and tears fell from his eyes instantly and this time it was him running to the bathroom to puke up his guts. Was Magnus right? Why did he have to come and hurt him like this? Perhaps it was a taste of his own medicine... but the real question was, did Magnus have it in his heart to forgive him for real? Could Alec prove his thoughts wrong? 

Magnus found the self help book on how to get over someone, and now there was no one to tell he would be taking out the book knowing he had to sign something. He didn't realize how quick Alec was to run from him like that. He almost felt really good about himself in that moment, already knowing that maybe this was the closure that he needed to finally get over him, but as he was opening up the book to sign his name underneath he noticed the signature that was there multiple times on different dates two actually a year apart from each other... "Really Alexander, really? How many people hurt you?" Magnus spoke out loud tracing over his signature.

"9... 10 if you count you." Alec came up from behind him really watching him for those 3 seconds as he opened the book. "It's not very good... I don't recommend taking it out, the only thing I can tell you from reading that book 300 times is that it said to find someone who makes you happy, who will make you forget everyone else... and the best part of all... they'll come when you at least expect it..." He whispered the last part in his ear and tugged his arm to face him. 

The book dropped from Magnus' hands and he looked down at it and then up into those damn near gorgeous hazel eyes, "Don't you dare." Magnus said out loud and backed himself away from him referring to Alec's look just like every time he was about to kiss him. "It won't change anything." His hand reached out to touch his bottom lip, that fucking stupid perfect bottom lip that he wanted to kiss him and tug on it and tell him how much he loved him. "Thank you for the advice. I'll find someone..." Magnus took a deep breath knowing that was going to hurt so much, but he deserved it. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime..." Magnus added softly and walked away this time stepping over the book and brushing himself against Alec's shoulder. He walked slowly until he was out of site and just started to run...

Alec broke down again for the second time and cowered in a corner and just felt so beaten up, he deserved this, he knew he did, but he just couldn't believe it happened just like that... this wasn't the kind of closure he wanted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so one more chapter, and i hope you caught magnus foreshadowing something... :X


	9. Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine, could you tell me what more do I need, and tomorrow's just a mystery, but that's okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end, and took quite longer than i expected because i cried a few times myself. i really did want to have them find each other again but of course it would take all the angst in the world to get them there. i hope you find it in your hearts to forgive alec as well for all the lies after this. ;) thanks again so much for reading and enjoy this last chapter.

"Could I borrow your notes? I seemed to have left mine behind." A girl batting her eyelashes at the beautiful jet blacked hair boy with hazel green eyes. Alec looked to her, almost incredulously because number one - her notes were right in front of her and number two - he was gay and she was clearly trying to get him to pay attention to her. "Oh come on, what's that look for, can't a girl get a boy's number... it's the 2000's..." She again batted her eyelashes that were really long and that was also a total turn off to Alec. The only thing he really liked was eye liner and on a guy that Magnus had seemed to wear, and he remembered just how much he was his type and he suddenly let his heart drop in his chest realizing it would be 3 months since he'd last seen him. "Earth to Alexander..." She was still on about it.

"Don't call me Alexander, my name is Alec, and sorry for starters your notes are right in front of you, I saw you copying them word for word from mine as well, and number two this is law school not flirt with gay guys." Alec snapped, he didn't want to be called Alexander by anyone other than Magnus, and not that he was ever going to see him again, he just didn't want to be called it by anyone else ever. The girl couldn't even answer him, did he really have to be such a dick? The answer yes, Alec still might have been a dick, but he really was so focused on getting a good education and learning without any kind of favors, he was doing this all on his own. He apologized softly for being harsh but then got himself up from his seat and moved to the back of the room to finish up the work he was supposed to be doing and couldn't want to get home to go and grab a drink from his favorite bar, and just like every day wished Magnus would show up. He really needed to get over this feeling of missing him the way he did, but he did say ' _maybe I'll see you_ ’ and that is what gave the young man so much hope...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

It was around 8pm when Magnus showed up at the bar, his mind was in a whirlwind, he'd just got offered a huge promotion in the fashion industry to work for a top designer in London. He worked so hard to get where he was, he never once touched the money that Alec gave him either. He worked from home and once in awhile he let a design go to someone to model. Alec helped him get out there, and he couldn't thank him. He wanted to. He really wanted to but that tiny part in his heart hated that he was lied to. "Magnus! I am so happy to see you, what do I owe the pleasure, you know it's Friday right?" Maia eyed him curiously, she also knew it was Alec's night to come in and he definitely would be here for the rest of the night because it was the weekend and he was working his ass off trying to become a lawyer.

"I know, I'm just here for one drink," He put one finger up and smirked, "I got a promotion, they want me to go to London to work for a top designer there." He said not as excited as he was a second ago when he realized that it actually required him to move and that meant he had to say goodbye. 

"Wait, you don't seem that thrilled... what's stopping you?" Maia was quick to pick up on his thoughts. "Listen, it 's Alec... and you haven't spoken to him in what 3 months? I think you should go." Maia liked using reverse physiology on her friends, she knew well enough that this would all be over soon. She felt it in her heart. 

Magnus sighed softly, taking a small sip from his favorite cocktail Maia mixed up, but it just wasn't the same when he felt like this. He made a small face looking down before looking back up to her, "I should go, and it's the most amazing opportunity, but it's not exactly me... my thing really is just live a life care free, I never even saw myself in a relationship until he came along." He rolled his eyes at himself. "I miss him so much." He closed his eyes as he invisioned him coming in the room, putting his arms around him and kissing neck and reminding him that he loved him and this was all so stupid and they shouldn't be fighting anymore. "...but he fucking lied to me, and I'm still so hurt that he will continue to lie..." He snapped right back out of those thoughts and slouched.

"For what it's worth, he was never a liar when he met others, even the times he was so wasted and went for a few girls, he always told them flat out they were one night stands, or that he was so rich he could by them anything they wanted if they would sleep with them... you like literally changed the man around... he was on his third beer, he was half way there and he was looking at you like you were holy. He was so infatuated with you in that second... I don't blame him either." Maia was just on a roll defending her friend who really could just show up at any second and maybe she could whitness their happy ending right this very second...

"Yeah, our first time was out of this world, do you know how good he is in bed? And how he was such a dick at the time too, making me wait, and calling my house small... I just wow... he just lied to protect his heart didn't he?" Magnus finally felt like he got it, and he realized what he had to do. "I gotta go." Magnus ran out of the bar as quickly as he could. Maia smirked to herself, she didn't have time to even say anything but it was obvious what he was thinking.

And then in those few seconds, Alec showed up, she didn't want to tell Alec a thing that just happened. She had to play it cool. "Hey..." 

"Ugh, it's Friday, he isn't here. Why isn't he here? I just want him to forgive me already." Alec whined.

"Sorry, bud. How was classes today?"

"Some girl hit on me, I snapped and called her out, told her I was gay..." Alec shrugged.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

It was about 10pm, and there was a knock on the door of Alec's house where Jace and Simon were still living, while Alec was just going there to sleep usually when he didn't spend most of his time when he wasn't staying over night in the city trying to see if he could live on his own, but it never worked out when he felt so lonely. "Yo, hi... umm Alec might still be in class..." Jace answered the door to see Magnus standing there.

"I didn't come here to see him, I came here to see you... I had to do a bit of an extensive search but I know he's trying to sell this place... but I also know him and how much he loves it here that'll he'll never move." Magnus went on as he was pushing Jace inside and taking him to that couch they had many conversations on. "You seem like a good dude, you just think that money is everything so that's why I want to give you back what Alec gave me so you can allow me to buy this place..." Magnus continued leaving Jace looking so dumbfounded. "I want to surprise Alec and tell him to come to my place... and this would be my place.. and it could then be our place..." He was trying to make Jace at least laugh from that look he still had on his face.

"How do you even know all this? Alec wouldn't go for that... he's been trying so hard to live a "normal" life... it's just inane." Jace finally spoke. 

"I know him well enough to know that this is his dream home, and he can live in it by just being well off because he is learning to be normal, I also know that he only lied because someone actually showed interest him and wasn't going to use him..." Magnus hinted giving Jace a nudge. "Now were is your better half, we are going to make negotiations and he is the smarter one..." 

It didn't take long for Jace to agree with this while Simon was now getting the story. "I seriously love this idea too, when did you even think of this?" Simon blurted out.

"Well, I had this thought of seeing him in the bar, asking him if he would live with me again and we could start over, just I know from him telling me on the balcony one night how much he loved _living here because sometimes he could just look out at the ocean and forget it all_ and him saying that stuck with me, as if he was predicting his future and his fate, it kind of just hit me that he wanted to tell me the truth, he wanted to be with me, and when I was looking into his eyes 3 months ago, something in me knew that I would come to this moment in time and make this decision... and I don't know but shhhh, I guess I do love this house too, and I'm sure we can casually afford we don't need billions to do it..." Magnus explained, "And so while I was having that eureka moment that I was still in love with him and he was only lying to protect his heart, I thought why not right?" 

"Yes, you are just as a sap as I am. And although Jace here has been spending a lot of money that Alec has given him, it's all been on me. He also is trying very hard not to be as 'douchey' as he was." Simon air quoted to get him to laugh, and Jace sat there making more faces at them. 

"Look, whatever makes Alec happy, and whatever it takes to live the best life that I can with Simon, I will do. So how much are we talking to get out of this place?" Jace spoke up.

"We're talking close to 600,000 dollars from what Alec gave me and what I made selling my designs. I am making a lot more than I even intended... I'm not a billionaire but I can afford this place..." He laughed with a slight shrug. "Now all you guys need to do is tell Alec the place his sold, and I will hopefully get him to come here and surprise him... now I just need to find him..." Laughing a bit more, Magnus felt like he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life but at the same time if it meant get Alec back knowing just how much he was missed to, it would it all work out, wouldn't it?

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Alec looked down at his watch, it was nearing 11pm, and there was still no sign of Magnus. He had to be up early in the morning for an extra class on Saturday he took just to get extra credit and attempt to graduate faster. He did this kind of drunk thing all the time and would always swear he would be right back the next day to do it all over again, and this was usually the part where he was too drunk to drive so he'd find someone willing and show off his method of payment, but wow how the tables have turned on him when he wasn't even thinking about that anymore. And he could have it his way tonight, he wasn't with Magnus anymore. "I'm going to walk home." He stumbled out his bar stool and made his way all the way home, and he surprised even himself but considering just how much he still felt like everything he was doing he was doing for Magnus and him even if they weren't together.

"I am so glad you are home!" Jace grabbed him the second he stumbled with his keys and entered the room. "Simon and I sold the house for you!" He was instantly taking all the credit. 

"Wait what? How? Who bought it?" Alec raised eyebrow holding on to Jace's shoulder so he wouldn't fall over.

"Simon got his name and things, but he bought it for 600,000 dollars..." Jace was so excited and afraid he was going to blab that it was Magnus.

"I guess this means that I will have to reside in the city, I'll miss you guys." Alec reached to give Jace a hug, "I... I just need to sleep off this drunk thing and take my ass to my early class in the morning..." Alec almost thought that he was dreaming for the most part, and just let himself fall asleep in hopes to wake up to this all being one big weird dream... all of it. In fact every moment since he met Magnus he felt like he was living one big dream and he could wake up any given time and start over, his lie ruined his life.

With morning coming, Magnus signed all the paper work for the house and even gotten them their check done electronically because he never set foot in a bank hating everything about it. Alec finished his class and figured he'd wait to until happy hour to attend to the bar and get himself shitfaced once again just so he could forget about literally everything for another day and Sunday was his lazy day...

"What can I do you for at 6pm and don't say a beer... cocktails are half off..." Maia smiled patting her friend's head. "It's like you never left..."

"Do you ever have a day off?" Alec asked curiously. "And fine give me what Magnus usually has..." He tried to smile but he frowned.

"Sunday's, and okay but I'm warning you, it's really strong." Maia smirked again and went to go and make it. Alec gently played with the nuts in the bowl before him, trying to remember what really happened yesterday. "Oh god, I forgot... I have to stay at my New York apartment tonight..." He moaned, "I really can't believe it but Jace and Simon actually sold it, and the dude offered them 600,000 dollars instantly to take it..." He said feeling almost as if he was complete disbelief that this was actually happening.

Maia waited for Alec to take a sip before she would put in her two sense, but just as she was about to she saw Magnus right behind Alec. He gestured for to be quiet with his finger to his lip. It all made sense, wow she thought to herself, she was real good. And she loved how oblivious Alec was when she picked it up right away. "Ugh this is so strong, how does he drink it?" Alec made a face.

"I like everything strong." Magnus said taking a seat down next to him, looking to him with that special smirk reserved just for Alec. "You're too weak for it, you always were, but that's why I fell in love with you." He added taking Alec's hand in his. He had a blank expression on, and his lips were slightly on fire, but it also reminded him of how Magnus tasted the first night he kissed him. "I have a surprise for you." Magnus continued, "I'm going to blindfold you, and you are going to have to come with me.." He added giving Alec's blank expression an even bigger one.

"Do I get an explanation?" Alec asked curiously, his body shaking a bit, he didn't even have full drink yet. He was definitely still in his bed sleeping and this was all a dream.

"Do you trust me?" Magnus almost laughed asking that, but he was all the more serious about the question looking to Alec with a raised eyebrow.

"I do actually... but wait... what am I trusting?" Alec questioned him raising his brow right back.

"Just come with me if you want to live." Magnus did his best Terminator expression on him grabbed his hands in his.

"Wait..." Alec set down the $5 for the drink feeling like he owed Maia his entire life in this moment. "If I was still rich, that'd be 5 billion." He cleared his throat and tried not to smirk. 

"Please, as if I don't know about that other tip you left me the other night..." Maia took the $5 and looked to the both of them and shook her head as Magnus literally ended up dragging Alec out of the bar.

"Tell me where we are going..." Alec whimpered slightly, he was so lost and trying to catch up, this had to be a dream. "I'm dreaming, I'm going to wake up... pinch me..." Magnus pinched him. "Ow!" 

"I guess you aren't dreaming." Magnus winked taking out the blind fold and placed it around Alec's eyes. "How many fingers?" He asked holding up his middle finger at him just because.

"Five." Alec guessed.

"No, I was giving you the finger." Magnus smirked.

"Magnus?!" Alec snorted trying to see and find his hands behind the blindfold. "Why would you even tell me you're doing that... are you going to kill me or something?" 

Magnus died in a fit of giggles, "Yes, Alexander... I'm going to drop you off in a ditch and bury you alive for all the lies you told me." Magnus took his hands in his to lead the way, they were walking back to his place. And he just hoped he wasn't peaking or familiar with the actual walk. Alec knew Magnus was teasing but why did he feel like if he could he would. He ended up sighing loudly and trying not to act like he really was scared out of his mind at just what Magnus was even thinking about doing. By the time they arrived back at what was soon to be their new home together if Alec was on board with all of it... Alec was still completely out of it because of how scared he was. "Don't peak, don't speak, don't do anything." Magnus whispered against his ear as he was slowly opening the door for them to walk in together. Alec's sense of smell was heightened so he was kind of positive he was in his own home, but why would Magnus take him here... WHAT!

"What are we doing, Magnus... Magnus... can I take off this blindfold now?" He felt like he lost him for a second and his voice was petrified because now he was thinking what if he just left him at his own house or something like bringing him back here to leave because he still hated him, and was trying to prove a point... "This is my house... I know what my house smells like..." 

Magnus laughed shaking his head, taking Alec's hand in his. "I told you not to speak," He was inches from his face, his lips barely touching his. Alec faltered forward as Magnus pulled back and lead them to the balcony. The smell of the ocean was instant, and Alec knew he was home. "You told me the first time you took me out here, _that sometimes you wish you could just forget it all_... and I wondered what you meant... how could you possibly hate a life where you basically could live for free somewhere and never have to worry about money... that was until I realized for you it was the complete opposite when you told me the truth. I never forgot what you said to me that night.. and I had moments where I kept thinking that you were lying to me because you really did love me, but I was so selfish because of how I was hurt that you could lie to me for so long when I told you just how much I hated it... then it was the last talk I had with Maia the other day that hit me like a ton of breaks. Alexander, you were only lying to me to protect your heart. Your heart is so fragile from all those people who betrayed you, and I know exactly how that feels..." Magnus was finally done speaking as he was taking off the blindfold for Alec to see that yes in fact he was home. 

"You are the one that bought my house?" Alec questioned, as he just realized what exactly the surprise was within those seconds of Magnus' speech. 

Magnus shook his head, Alec really was still part dick if you thought about it, "I was thinking it could be _our_ house... _our home._... together." He moved closer to him again, leaning Alec up against the balcony, the sound of the waves crashing in the background and the memory of them out here that first time made so much sense now to everything.

"So this means you forgive me?" Alec swallowed, still in shock over this, definitely dreaming right now. Magnus pinched him. "OW!" 

"You were going to ask if you were dreaming, and the answer is no, _Alexander_." He breathed getting a little frustrated at this man he just wanted to kiss already. 

"Say my name again." Alec demanded needing to hear it, longing for this moment.

" _Alexander._ " Magnus said lowly almost in a whisper, as he pleased with raised eyebrows and before he could say something else in question, Alec was throwing his arms around his neck and fierce-fully kissing him with the deepest of all passions he had ever had for him. God, did it feel so damn incredible, and he missed the attachment of his lips on his so damn desperately. He moaned out into his mouth tugging him in even deeper against him. "You knew how much I really did love this house huh? Second best to you of course..." Alec spoke against his lips, licking his bottom lip with a slight giggle.

"I did. And with me being able to do something like this for you with the money you actually gave me... I thought hey... let's start over." Magnus said inches from his lips before devouring him into his own kiss, their tongues tangling and more moans escaping their lips before Alec was pushing him away with one of the biggest smirks ever, almost like the grinch getting a new idea.

"If we're starting over, I need you to do something for me..." Alec whispered taking out his phone. "I need you to google me..." He handed it off to him.

Magnus stifled his laugh and shook his head but went for it, " _Alexander G. Lightwood once a billionaire sold his billion dollar software and company then donated his profit to charities, he is now in Law School... we still don't know what made him do such a drastic decision..._ " Magnus looked up at him with all of the love in the world for him, "Don't lie you did it for me didn't you?" 

"I can't lie..." Alec smirked, "I would do anything for you, absolutely anything." Alec crooned a bit, that look was killing him, "What?" He fumbled trying to get his lips again.

"Hi Alexander, my name is Magnus Bane... and I'm in love with you, and I never stopped loving you, there is something about you..." Magnus smirked not even able to say anything else.

"Shhh, thank you for forgiving me, thank you for doing this for me, we will live the most amazing life together if we have each other, but most importantly, thank you for loving me." Alec's hands were tracing over Magnus' lips before he was kissing him again. "I love you so fucking much," He whimpered against his lips, not able to stop again, the addiction to him was more than all of the money he ever had.

"I'm going to make you the happiest man alive, Alexander." Magnus just as well whimpered and moaned against his lips.

"You already have, Magnus." Alec cooed against his lips as he their kiss intensified into the night sky and ocean waves crashing in the distance and literally nothing else mattered...

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, there might be an epilogue or a maybe a little squeal just so they can have their intense sex that made them feel so damn connected with each other, but for now, thank you all so much for reading and i'm on to my next random idea that just may pop into my head to write.


End file.
